Like Riding A Bike
by mswriter07
Summary: Summary: Reid "Who's getting a bicycle?" Hotch "No one." A.N. Ep Tag for s7 ep10 The Bittersweet Science. This is totally my take on watching the moment at the BAU when Dave is talking to Aaron and Reid asks about the bicycle. Warnings: bottom!Hotch, top!Reid, Explicit Sexual Content, food play (mild).


When Aaron met Spencer at his apartment, Spencer asked, "What's this about a bicycle?"

Aaron looked over Spencer's relaxed posture against the kitchen counter with his coffee cup. He could see the twinkle in Spencer's eyes and replied, "I only need one and you're it."

"That's a good answer." Spencer grinned as he set his coffee cup down and walked over to Aaron.

Aaron put his briefcase down and waited to see Spencer's angle for the night. Spencer ran his hands over the jacket and pushed it off of Aaron's shoulders - Aaron let the jacket fall to the floor - not a twitch in sight. Spencer pulled his tie off next and together they listened to the silk slip from Aaron's collar. Aaron could feel _Agent Hotchner_ being shed and _Aaron_ appearing and he wanted to push his lover against the wall and ravish him but with the events of the day he wanted to see where Spencer was going tonight.

Spencer leaned in and ran the very tip of his tongue along the shell of Aaron's ear before he whispered, "You do still remember how to ride a bicycle?"

Aaron shivered as he felt Spencer's lips travel down his neck and he said, "I remember."

Spencer stepped away and said, "Good. Let's eat dinner first so we have some energy."

Aaron said, "You're something else Spencer Reid."

"I'm not done with you yet. Now let's eat since I had time to cook."

"You cooked today? You didn't get home much earlier than I did?"

"I had everything prepped this morning. The table's set and everything."

Aaron pulled Spencer into a quick kiss and said, "I love you."

"You'll love me even more in a little bit." Spencer said as he returned Aaron's kiss and pulled him into the dining space.

Aaron saw chicken alfredo with mixed vegetables and a bottle of chilled chardonnay waiting for him. He looked at Spencer and said, "It looks delicious."

Spencer grinned and let Aaron open the bottle of wine. Dinner went smoothly with two feeding each other and enjoying each other's company. Afterwards, they put the dishes in the sink and Spencer tugged Aaron to their room. "What are you in the mood for?" Aaron asked as he tried to kiss Spencer who batted him away playfully as they worked on undressing completely.

Spencer grinned and said, "I'm the bike right?" With Aaron's nod he continued, "Then you'll be riding me and reminding me how you haven't forgotten."

Aaron bit his bottom lip and said, "That is a wonderful idea."

"Then tomorrow you're going to go to Dave's office and tell him you don't need a new bicycle as yours isn't broken."

"Are you sure Spencer?"

"Never more sure and I'm going with you to your next running session…"

"Getting a bit possessive now aren't you Spencer?"

"I've always been possessive."

"A little jealous then?"

"Always jealous." Spencer said as he pulled Aaron flush against his body and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart Spencer said, "Go prep yourself. I'll be right back."

When Spencer stepped away, Aaron let out a whimper and Spencer nodded to their bed. Aaron moved quickly and pulled out the bottle of lube while Spencer left the room and he got in the easiest position for him to prep himself - he did a good job but he liked when his lover prepped him with his long, thin fingers and drove him to the brink before fucking his brains out which sounded like the plan for the night.

Spencer came in with a freshly ripened banana and sat in the armchair across from Aaron's side of the bed. Aaron was still working his first finger when he heard Spencer come back in the room and he looked at his lover sitting primly on the wingback chair with his legs crossed and erection still visible - while that was enticing - what Spencer was doing had Aaron's full attention. He paused in his movements and Spencer stopped sucking on the head of the banana. Spencer said, "I want you ready by the time I'm finished with this banana."

Aaron whimpered and got back to work as he watched Spencer play with the banana. He had himself stretched and begging by the time Spencer got to the middle of the banana. "Oh please, Spencer." Aaron arched as his fingers brushed his prostate.

Spencer loved seeing Aaron lose some of his control, it always made the sex better and he was going to go into work a very happy man tomorrow. He moved to the bed and placed the piece of fruit in front of Aaron's mouth and Aaron opened up to take the bite offered. He took a small bite and worked it down his throat as Spencer finished the small portion left before he put the peel in the trash can.

Aaron watched as Spencer swallowed the banana and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed with the motion. "Please?" Aaron begged.

Spencer decided that Aaron had been tortured enough and said, "Hand me the bottle."

Aaron immediately pulled his fingers from stretching himself to scrambling to get Spencer the lube. He found the bottle and Spencer lathered his erection in it. He laid back on the pillows and motioned Aaron to straddle his hips. Aaron eased himself onto Spencer's dick and neither could help the gasps of pleasure they let out. Aaron leaned forward and Spencer gave him a gentle kiss as he rolled his hips teasing Aaron's prostate.

Aaron had himself braced over Spencer and he let out a shaky moan as Spencer started to thrust. Spencer had one of Aaron's hips in one hand and the other on Aaron's shoulder as he helped Aaron start a nice rhythm. When Aaron caught on, Spencer started to run his fingers over Aaron's back caressing his skin and he snapped his hips meeting Aaron's movements. The two kept a steady rhythm and Spencer traced the scars on Aaron's chest and abdomen. The sensations caused Aaron to pause in mid stroke and he bit his lips.

Spencer pulled Aaron close and whispered compliments along his jaw and ear and he comforted him. He knew the scars were still a minefield but he wanted his lover to know he was beautiful and handsome no matter the imperfections that were found. Aaron relaxed against Spencer and they worked themselves further onto the bed so that they could continue to make love to each other.

As Aaron got comfortable again he said, "I love you Spencer."

"Love you too."

With the important announcements declared, Aaron kissed Spencer deeply and picked up the pace again. Both were going to be wore out before the night was over but neither seemed to care. Aaron rode Spencer hard knowing he was going to have trouble walking the next day and he was perfectly okay with that. Spencer knew his hips would have a smattering of bruises with Aaron's movements but he would treasure them nonetheless. He ran his hands over Aaron's sweat slick back and he moved his mouth along Aaron's neck and nipped at the sinewy muscle connecting with Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron trembled and moaned loudly as he collapsed against Spencer panting. He rolled them over and whimpered, "Please baby. I need to come."

"You look so good Aaron." Spencer said as he carded his fingers through Aaron's hair and he decided they had enough play and angled towards Aaron's prostate.

Aaron yelped and his mouth started rambling as he met Spencer's thrusts and Spencer's own words of love. "Touch me."

Spencer smiled and tugged Aaron's erection teasingly. He heard Aaron whimper and decided he'd offer him some relief. He leaned down and sucked on Aaron's tongue and matched his thrusts with him working Aaron to completion. Aaron gripped the headboard and shouted as he came in several spurts with his eyes clenched shut. Spencer wasn't far behind him and shuddered as he came deep inside inside his lover. Sweat soaked and panting Spencer kissed Aaron and Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer.

Aaron moved his lover's sweaty locks off his face and said, "I don't think we've forgotten."

Aaron felt the vibrations before Spencer looked up at him and said, "No we really haven't and Dave needs to be taught a lesson."

"We can come up with something."

"Let's keep it simple and just put a bicycle on his desk with a note that says 'Butt out'."

"That would be funny."

"And it should be in your handwriting. He wouldn't expect you for the joke."

"Seeing as how you're obtuse."

"I love you."

"Love you too Spencer."

The next day at lunch, Dave returned to his office and found a toy bicycle with a note attached -

_Dear Dave, _  
><em>Don't worry about my exercise. My partner and I have been very happy for almost two years. <em>  
><em>Aaron <em>


End file.
